


Girl Meets Something Blue

by Monica_Rambeau



Series: Rilaya-verse [20]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Also I love them, F/F, Marriage, Rilaya, gmw, i'm just having a lot of feelings, mention of suicide, no idea if this is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Rambeau/pseuds/Monica_Rambeau
Summary: Wedding bells at last for Rilaya! Nothing can stop the wedding of the century... right?(or: I honestly can't tell if this is garbage or not, but I love it.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! Rilaya wedding! Surely no angst at all!

Maya had never been a huge fan of the water. Surrounding your body with stuff that can kill you just by breathing it in seemed like an unnecessary risk.

But, like almost everything, it was much better with Riley.

The summer after college, before the stress of apartment hunting and before grad school began, they had taken a full two weeks off together, renting a little house in Cape May for a much needed vacation. And the truth is, Maya had never felt more relaxed. She woke up every morning with Riley next to her, explored the town, rode bikes up and down the coast and, yes, even got in the water. She’d been a big pouty baby (Riley’s words) about it the first day, but when they started splashing and swimming together, when they tangled up under the waves and shared salty, giggle-filled kisses… she finally saw some of the magic in the water.

So when she found herself back in those warm, rocking waves with no memory of how she got there, Maya didn’t complain. She just closed her eyes and let the tide carry her wherever it deemed fit. After a few moments, however, she felt a soft push of sweet, warm air hit her nose, causing her to lazily open her eyes.

Maya opened her eyes, hair a matted mess, arms and legs flailed out, tangled in a set of white sheets, with her fiancé less than an inch from her face, staring at her with wild, manic eyes.

She screamed for a second before facepalming.

 _Here it comes,_ she thought…

“TWO MORE DAYS UNTIL WE’RE MARRIED!!!!!!”

Riley started jumping up and down on the bed, causing the much smaller blonde to flop about like a fish at low tide. The brunette quickly leapt off of the bed, continuing her daily celebration with a wild, flailing dance number. Maya raised up to her elbows, running a hand through her hair.

“And when do we start the divorce countdown…?” she moaned.

Riley, deadly serious, jumped back onto the bed in front of her.

“Don’t even JOKE about that, Peaches! 50% of all marriages end in divorce, and we will NOT be in the lower half! We are going to WIN at being married!” By now she was standing on the bed, arms in a Rocky pose.

Maya, still hazy and annoyed, finally sat fully up.

“How ‘bout we start by winning at coffee?” she grumbled.

Riley bounced down to her knees, grabbing a sweet, eager kiss before skipping off to the kitchen of their little SOHO apartment.

Watching her go, Maya couldn’t contain the smile shoving its way out from behind her grumpy demeanor. If she were anything remotely resembling a morning person, she’d be bouncing on the bed, too.

She was about to marry Riley Matthews. There were still days that she couldn’t believe how lucky she was.

Those days were all of them.

Shower taken, hair and teeth brushed, clothes put on, Maya made her way into their kitchen/living room, the smell of strong coffee with a bit of cinnamon pulling her toward a plate full-to-bursting with bacon. She sat down, smiling ear to ear.

“Y’know,” she said, mouth already full of meat, “if you OPENED the celebration with the bacon and coffee instead of the yelling and jumping, we could probably get a lot more done in the morning.”

Riley walked out from the closet, dressed professionally and putting on her second earring.

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous, Maya. If I don’t yell it first thing in the morning, it won’t be the first thing you think about every day!”

“Wanna bet?”

It was then that Maya caught sight of her bride-to-be, hair up and ready for work.

“Whoa, hey! Where do you think you’re goin’? We gotta be at the museum in an hour!”

“Peaches, I told you last night! I have an appointment today, and I can’t miss it!”

The blonde frowned as she ate more bacon.

“No no no no no no no no! I thought we were taking the whole week off for wedding prep!”

“I know…”

“So, what, I’m going to the venue alone today?”

“Not alone! Zay will be there, and our moms!”

“All the makings of a nice, peaceful morning…”

“If they all finally kill each other, you have to send me the video.”

“This is so unfair! I rescheduled all of MY art therapy sessions!”

Riley scooted onto the stool next to Maya, smiling apologetically.

“I know, but it’s Sad Eyes Sam!” Riley professed, using the nickname she created to maintain client privilege. “The animal therapy has been really helping him with his PTSD. I just… I couldn’t just cancel on him!”

What Us Does For Them. It had been the lesson that stuck with Mr. Matthews’ students the hardest, and it was the lesson that led Riley and Maya to direct their passions toward helping others. And here was Riley, staring at her fiancé with her big, brown puppy dog eyes, absolutely incapable of abandoning someone who needed her.

“Will you marry me?” Maya asked, swooning smile on her face.

Riley’s smile lit up like the sun, and Maya nearly burned when she leaned in for a deep, sweet kiss.

“I will. Tomorrow work for you?”

Maya sucked through her teeth. “Oooh, no can do, tomorrow’s a bear. Day after?”

“Works for me. I guess that means that there are…”

Maya squeezed her eyes closed in regret.

“Goddammit…”

“TWO MORE DAYS UNTIL WE’RE MARRIED!!!!!!”

A kiss on the cheek from Riley, a slap on the ass from Maya and the two were off.

 

\-----

 

If Maya thought that her fiancé would be the main source of screaming in her day, she was proven wrong within minutes of arriving at the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

“I’m sorry, a BLACK BACKDROP?! Is this a wedding or a funeral?!” Zay hollered.

“It’s TASTEFULL!! It’ll make the white in the flowers pop and it’ll create a great background for the pictures!” Topanga matched him yell for yell.

“Oh, great idea!! Pay what we’re paying to rent out the most beautiful museum in the world and cover it up with DEATH’S TABLECLOTH!!”

“WHOA, what WHO’S paying for?! You wanna start covering some of the bills for this shindig?!”

“You think I’m not paying?! Bebineaux Enterprises is offering our planning services FREE OF CHARGE to our friends!! My time is VALUABLE!!”

40 feet away, Maya sat on the edge of the wide open atrium, filled with tables, chairs and the beginnings of decorations. As Zay and Topanga screamed and Katy regaled the museum’s event planner with her third recounting of her Tony award winning performance in Othello, the blonde sketched a large Egyptian statue, filling a need to occupy her hands. She turned and smiled when Shawn sat down next to her.

“You’re not getting’ in on this?” He chuckled, pointing a thumb at the pandemonium.

“Eh, they don’t seem to need my help. I’m sure they’ll ask for my opinion when their voices get tired.”

They laughed together.

“You, uh… you ok, kiddo? You don’t seem like you’re exactly in the wedding mindset.”

Maya looked to the alter, where Zay and Topanga were playing tug-of-war with a large strip of black cloth.

“Why, because I’m still sane?”

Maya spared a glance at her father with a smirk. He wasn’t as amused.

“Kiddo… are you… I mean, you don’t… are you sure you want to—“

In an instant, her right hand had dropped her pencil, flying up to snatch Shawn’s chin in her hands, squeezing and pulling him close.

“I’m sorry, were you about to ask if I was sure that I wanted to marry my best friend, the girl I’ve loved since I knew what the word meant?” She glared hard. “Because that would be a silly question.”

She released a startled Shawn, who rubbed his chin with an eyebrow raised.

“No, yeah, you’re right. I just didn’t notice all the giddy joy in your voice until now.”

Maya chuckled and put down her art supplies, turning with a smile to her dad.

“Look, it’s just… I am so excited to be married to Riley! I can’t wait to wake up every day as her wife,” Maya said, swooning slightly as her father beamed on. “But all this big wedding stuff, it’s not really…”

“Not really your speed?” Shawn asked, knowingly, a wry smile on his face as he nodded. “Believe me, I get it. I mean, I got married on a roof.”

Maya couldn’t contain the wide grin as she recalled that night, years ago.

“Yeah, I have a vague memory of that…” she giggled, eyeing him sideways. He grinned like a goon himself, nudging her with his shoulder.

“Y’know, Maya, this is your wedding, too. If you wanted something different, why didn’t you talk to Riley sooner?”

Maya exhaled, puckering her lips thoughtfully.

“Because a big, fancy wedding is all Riley’s ever wanted. She even picked the museum because she said it felt like me…” She smiled wide again. “And even if I don’t really care about some big party, I care about her.” She shrugged. “Besides, I get a hot wife outta the deal, so what the hell?”

Shawn smiled the proud smile of fatherhood, pulling his daughter close to him and kissing the top of her head.

“Riley’s a lucky girl.”

Maya nodded confidently.

“Damn right!”

 

\-----

 

Riley’s favorite thing to do with Maya was get dressed up.

Well… ok, that wasn't true. Honestly thinking about it, a blush rising unbidden to her cheeks, she concluded that it wasn’t even in the top five. At any rate, she really, really liked getting dressed up with Maya.

And her favorite part of getting dressed up with Maya was asking her how she looked.

It had been a long time since middle school, and while she still made a habit of tripping over nothing, Riley was no longer the gangly-limbed teen she once was. She was confident in her beauty, largely as a result of how Maya reacted every time she entered a room. She could be in the grungiest sweats she owned, hair a swampy mess, and her fiance’s breath would still hitch for just a second, like she were staring at a goddess.

So any time they got to dress up, Riley insisted that they do so separately. Then she’d approach Maya, asking how she looked, just for that moment of stunned silence when the blonde finally saw her. Occasionally there’d be some babbling, which was the best.

Riley walked out into their living room, her red dress hugging her form, ready to knock Maya out of her shoes, when she head footsteps approaching from the bathroom.

“Hey, Peaches, how do I loooooooo….”

Her voice trailed off, her mouth hanging open, as Maya emerged in a truly stunning purple dress, clearly designed and tailored to accentuate every curve of the body that Riley knew so well. Yet even with her vast experience exploring that landscape, it somehow became an entirely new and exciting mystery. It took her eyes a full minute to reach the woman’s face, grinning with a seductive and satisfied energy, her hair intricately collected into a very rare updo.

“I’m sorry, honey…” she purred as she walked toward the brunette, “Were you asking me something?”

Riley’s mouth opened and closed several times, but the words in her mind stubbornly refused to leave. Maya let out a giggle, and that intoxicating sound was the last straw, pushing Riley to grab her soulmate in a furious, eager embrace. Maya didn’t miss a step, kissing back with fervor and grasping Riley by the hips, pulling her in close as their bodies moved in perfect synch.

The two finally pulled apart, eyes still closed and breathing heavy.

“You’re gonna ruin my make-up,” Maya pouted, falsely.

“I get to be your wife.” Riley said the words reverently, as if she still couldn’t believe them, a smile of pure wonder overtaking her face.

Maya matched it, effortlessly.

“Every damn day…” she whispered, leaning in close before pulling back and slapping her fiance’s shoulder. “But not before we have a rehearsal dinner.”

Riley’s face dropped like a stone as Maya moved to put on her coat.

“But… but after that we’re sleeping apart! I won’t even get to tear that dress off of you!”

Maya turned coyly, eyebrow raised. She loved it when Riley talked rough.

“Not tonight, no… but I promise to wear something even better for the wedding night.”

As if to remind her that she was still that girl from middle school, her legs chose that moment to trip over nothing.

As she reached for her own coat, bathed once again in the laughter of her fiancé, she heard the jingle of her phone ringing. She reached for it as Maya stepped out into the hallway, expecting the brunette to follow her.

Ten seconds later she realized that she was still alone, prompting her to furrow her brow a bit and push the door back open. She found Riley sitting on the couch, her face drained of all color, with her phone to her ear.

“Ok… thank you…” she barely said before hanging up. Her eyes fell, staring at the phone in her hands.

Maya didn’t know how to do anything but sit beside her, resting an arm on her shoulder. She’d never seen Riley like this, and it was scaring the hell out of her.

“Honey…?”

All at once Riley turned to face her, eyes ready to burst with tears, and the beginning of a sob forming around her lips.

“Sad Eyes Sam killed himself…”


	2. Chapter 2

Literally everyone understood.

For most weddings, if a throng of guests from all over the world had heard that the entire ceremony was being postponed due to a mishap at the bride’s job, they would have been livid. Flights had been taken, hotels had been booked, gifts had been ordered off of a very silly Target registry!

But the thing about this bride was that she was Riley Matthews, and if they were coming to the wedding they knew who Riley was, and just how deep her capacity for empathy.

All Maya received were questions on how she was holding up, and sweet messages to pass along. She always smiled gratefully and thanked them, any apology she offered being quickly cut off with an assurance not to worry.

Maya didn’t think that she could feel luckier than she did in the days leading up to the wedding. This outpouring of love and support proved her dead wrong.

It was late Sunday afternoon, the day after what would have been their wedding, and Maya was carrying a cup of cocoa in to Riley. The brunette was sitting in bed, knees up to her chin, blanket covering her lower half, staring out the window. When she saw the blonde, she smiled weakly.

“Thanks, Peaches.”

Maya sat next to her, letting Riley fall naturally into her arms.

“How’re you feeling?”

Riley chuckled a bit at that, wiping an errant tear away.

“Stupid, mostly. God, everyone must be so mad…”

“You’ve met our friends, right?” Maya offered with a comforting smile. Riley smiled back, but only for a moment.

“But Maya… our wedding… you must be so—“

Maya stopped her with a kiss, soft and sweet, telling the girl of her dreams everything she needed to know. When they parted, they basked in each other for a moment before Riley’s head returned to Maya’s shoulder.

A long silence between them let Maya hear Riley’s thoughts churning. When she began to speak again, the blonde was ready.

“I just wish I’d… if I just could’ve…”

“Honey, what happened to Sam is not even close to your fault. All you did was help him.”

Riley looked down.

“Not enough…”

Maya sighed, touching her fiance’s chin and guiding her eyes to meet hers.

“Riley, you never hold anything back from people who need your help. You wouldn’t break an appointment with Sam two days before your wedding because you knew he needed you. You helped him, you made things better for him…” She sighed again. “But… there are some things even you can’t fix, sweetie.”

Riley’s face went through twenty emotions in an instant, spanning from lovesick to heartbroken before landing on recriminating.

“UGH, I shouldn’t be sulking like this! This is the FIRST THING they taught us about therapy! Maybe…” She swallowed hard. “…maybe I’m not tough enough for this job…”

Maya scooched back and held Riley by the shoulders.

“Don’t you EVER think that! Tough doesn’t mean being disconnected or emotionless. Tough is being brave enough to let people into your heart, even if you know it could break it. Tough is dedicating your life to helping people when you know that it won’t always work out. And tough is YOU, when you walk back into the clinic for your next appointment…” She smiled, utterly in love. “… because someone else needs you.”

Riley sat, entranced, as Maya held her face.

“You are the toughest person I’ve ever met, and all of this just proves it.”

Riley stared, astonished, at the woman holding her, humbled by her capacity for love, by her endless understanding and by the depths of their extraordinary relationship. She leaned in, kissing Maya with everything she had.

“Marry me,” she said as she pulled back, her eyes still trained on the blonde’s.

Maya grinned. “That’s still the plan, goofball.”

“No,” Riley said, confidently. “Marry me right now.”

Maya sat up, startled. “Uh, it’s possible that we lost the venue, pumpkin…”

“I don’t care,” Riley swooned, her breath quickening. “I don’t want to wake up one more morning without being your wife.”

The shock settled in, stirring up butterflies in Maya’s stomach, their wings raising the sides of her mouth into an eager grin.

“Farkle IS already ordained…”

“We don’t need everybody! Just family and the gang!”

“But… where are we gonna do it?”

Riley thought for a moment before her face lit up.

“Where else…?”

 

\-----

 

Even after she had moved out, Cory and Topanga hadn’t made many changes to Riley’s room.

Every few months one of them would confidently decree that they time had come, and propose the creation of a new office or an exercise room. Plans would be made, occasionally even desks or equipment would be ordered. But then would come the day to begin taking apart Riley’s childhood…

And so the room stayed.

As she looked around the crowded space, Farkle standing before the Bay Window, Lucas to one side, Zay to the other, Smackle sitting on the bed playing ‘Here Comes the Bride” on the Theremin… Topanga realized why they could never tear the room down.

They were saving it for right now.

Auggie balked at having to play flower boy again, but even the 6 foot 4 inch tall man that he had become couldn’t stand up to a determined mother. Ava, on the other hand, relished the opportunity, spreading the petals with a flourish as they walked down the improvised path from the door to the alter. They moved to the side, nearly in the closet, as they made way for the procession.

Cory stepped into the doorway, arm out in offering. It was quickly taken by a beaming Shawn, before a firm tap on the shoulder forced him to vacate with a pout. Riley, a simple white dress on, took his place, walking slowly with her father. The two of them wore matching smiles, and Topanga began crying far sooner than she expected.

With a peck on the cheek, Cory left his daughter with her friends in the Bay Window before Shawn and Maya began their approach. The girls couldn’t stop looking at each other, laughing and crying as they grew closer. Tears in his eyes, Shawn leaned in to kiss Maya’s cheek before he was wrapped in a tight bear hug by his daughter. He returned it, feeling every ounce of love in the gesture. Topanga and Katy were now holding each other, weeping.

“I am a genius,” Farkle proclaimed once the music had ceased and the brides stood before him, hands clasped together. “I am excellent at predicting the outcome of events long before anyone else. So, really, I shouldn’t be quite as surprised as I am that this wedding has unfolded the way it has, in this spot, because honestly…” He smiled lovingly at his best friends. “Where else could these two get married?”

The room laughed through collective tears.

“I feel like I’m supposed to say that it’s been a ‘long, strange road’ for Riley and Maya, but honestly, nothing could be further from the truth. There has never been anything strange about the love that these two share. Indeed, it has always seemed as natural as breathing. Their extraordinary relationship has inspired us all to believe in real, true love, and to never stop searching for what they found right here, decades ago.”

For just a moment, as the brides looked at their oldest friend, it truly seemed that it was just the three of them, as it had been at the beginning.

“I am so happy for you two… and so proud that you’ve allowed me to play a part in this.”

Riley and Maya reached for Farkle’s hands as they held each other’s, joyful tears falling without end.

Farkle cleared his throat, straightening his tie.

“Ahem, right… The rings, gentlemen?”

Riley turned to Lucas, her best man, who presented her with a ring, himself a teary mess. She took it and touched his face gently, lovingly, thanking him silently for all that he was for her.

Maya turned to Zay, her best man, who presented her with a ring, before initiating a complex and overly long secret handshake. With a final grunt at the end, the two hugged and laughed before Maya turned back to her bride.

“I believe that the brides have written their own vows. Please make your pledge as you place the ring on the other’s finger.”

Riley and Maya looked at each other, an entire history stretching between them, an endless future beyond. They smiled, longingly, securely, and most of all gratefully at their soulmate. Riley took Maya’s hand.

“Thunder…” she said softly, slipping the golden Claddagh ring onto Maya’s finger.

“Lightning…” Maya breathed through her tears as she did the same.

They clasped both hands together.

“Forever.”

“By the powers vested in me, by the State of New York, I now pronounce you married! You may kiss the bride!”

And she did.

Oh, did she ever.

 

\-----

 

O’Reilly’s Bar was not where the girls had initially planned to host their reception.

And yet, as they sat there now, making an extremely loud and raucous scene with their friends and family, they couldn’t imagine a better place to celebrate.

The drinks had been flowing ever since the wedding party had burst into the bar, singing and laughing and generally overjoyed. It wasn’t long before the entire population of the pub was in on the celebration, buying rounds for the newlyweds and dancing in every possible combination to terrible 90’s music.

Every once in a while someone would wonder where the brides had disappeared to, only for them to emerge from the bathroom moments later. As Lucas strode up to the bar to buy the next round, he wondered if anyone else had noticed that they’d switched dresses… again.

“Three more bottles of champagne,” he ordered, garnering a loud uproar from his family at their table. He laughed as he turned back to the bar, only then noticing the beautiful, dark-skinned woman staring at him with a smirk.

“So, you’re with the wedding, I take it,” The woman asked.

Lucas smiled.

“Best man, reporting for duty,” he replied, somehow smooth even as he slurred a few words.

The woman chuckled.

“And how do you know the happy couple?”

He looked back at his completely wasted friends, their attention now on him as he talked to this woman. The brides sent him silent, and not at all subtle, signs to go for it.

“I’m… actually the ex-boyfriend…” he admitted, barely believing it himself.

Her eyes grew wide at this, even as her smirk expanded.

“No kidding? Which one?”

“Both?”

She laughed out loud at that, and Lucas decided that it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard.

“Oh, I am definitely gonna need that story.”

Lucas smiled as three bottles appeared next to him.

“Well, come on over! I’m pretty sure that they’ll be overjoyed to tell it to you. I come off looking very stupid.”

She laughed again, her eyes never leaving his as she extended a hand.

“I’m Bonnie.”

Lucas shook her hand.

“I love it.”

As they watched Lucas returning to the table with his new friend, past the improvised dance floor where both sets of parents were trying to remember how to swing dance, Riley grabbed Maya’s hand under the table.

“Hey, wife,” she whispered against the din, confident that she’d hear her.

Maya grinned like a maniac.

“Hey, _wife!”_ She shouted before kissing her.

“Thanks for marrying me,” Riley breathed, forehead against Maya’s.

Maya stole another kiss.

“Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this reminded me of GM The College Experience, because I just sat down and exploded this out in, like, 2 hours. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and reviews are all I registered for.


End file.
